Childhood first love
by XxxYaoiLoversince2010xxX
Summary: Kyo doesn't end up becoming leader... Shou does so he gets Misoa... Misao doesn't lose her memory and was alwoays in love with Kyo


Black Bird

summary What if Kyo wasn't able to become the heir and instead his older brother Shou, and Shou is able to claim Misao, and so didn't erase her memories , will she fall for him or still fall for his younger brother… Find out in this little Fanfic

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own black bir

Misao always visits the neighbor's house next door to hang out with the two boys next door. The one she liked the most was Kyo, but she also liked Shou who had asked her to come away with him. She would always remember those words that came from him….. Even as she became older.

One day she went over and Shou and Kyo had pulled her aside later that evening "Misao," Shou had started " We are going away for a while but either me or Shou well come and claim you as one of ours bride," Kyo finished.

Misao had sat there crying for days but had remembered her promise to Shou that she would remain strong and healthy while he was away, and also that she learn how to be a proper wife for one of the brother's…..

… Sixteen years old…..

Misao runs off to school as she is going to be late…. Again. As soon as she gets into the school her friends start pestering her about what she wants for her sixteenth birthday which was today. All she replies to them is "I want a boyfriend," But what she really wants is that boy who had held out his hand to her to come back. She sighs as she goes and sits down in math class. "He said he'd be back," she thinks "But maybe that was just a silly childhood promise. "

As soon as school is over she starts heading back to her house. Once she is on the street she sees that the house that is beside her has the gate open. Trying not to keep her hopes up she tries not to look but is unable to stop her curiosity and goes over to look. As soon as she peeks she sees someone with long black hair. She decided to go in and say hi.

As soon as she gets over to the flower bush where he was she stutters "Ummm, H-hhi, are you new here,

The boy looks over and as soon as she sees his eyes she recognizes him, "Why, hello Misao, "He replies "How have you been,"

She tries to hold back "Shou-Chan," she runs over to him and says "I missed you,"

Not being able to hold back anymore she starts crying and gives him a hug. Shou looks down at Misao, "will now haven't you grown into a nice beautiful girl." Misao looks down trying to hide a blush that is forming itself on her cheeks.

"So are you going to stay for a while now…? Or are you gonna go back," Misao asks looking at Shou's lips….

Shou reaches his hand out and strokes her cheek "Nope, I am here for good, will until I marry you than we both go back to my hometown,"

Misao looks down again and sighs. For once she is actually happy with life. Misao looks at Shou and says "Will, I did do everything you asked, and you did promise me something when you came back,"

Shou looks down at Misao and replies "Of course,"

He opens up his beautiful balck wings and grabs Misao, he wraps his arms tightly around Misao "Hold on," He says as he starts ascending into the sky.

Misao, realizing what he was doing wraps her arms around his waist and closes her eyes. Shou looks down at her and tries to hold back his laugh as he says "still afraid of heights I see."

Misao blushes but still keeps her eyes closed.

- **I'll be switching to first person here…. Misao's POV**-

I lock my arms tighter around Shou as we go higher. I can't believe he is actually back, I mean I liked Kyo but he was more like a brother to me. I can't even imagine him as my husband….. He is way too perverted for me.

While I was lost in my thoughts as we were landing, I had my eyes closed as I was afraid of heights and didn't want to see how high we were off the ground. "We are here," Shou whispers in my ear. I slowly open my eyes and gasp. We are in a beautiful cave with lots of sparkles and a view of a very beautiful beach. "Wow, it- it is very beautiful," I stutter out to him.

"I know," Shou replies "But this is only part of the surprise,".

I look at him startled trying to figure out how much more there could be to it. Shou takes my hand and we walk to the lake. "First we are going swimming,"

I look at him and say "B-b-but I ahh," I stutter and look down and blush "I ahh don't have a swimsuit,"

"Oh you won't need one of those, we are going to go skinny dipping," He says with a very secretive smile.

I look over at him a little shocked as I would have expected that from his brother… Not from him.

"A-alright, but I am not getting completely naked, I'll be in my bra and panties," I reply blushing a brighter red.

Shou just sighs and walks away. I look at him and roll my eyes but still keep my promise about keeping my undergarments on. I walk over to the water and slowly put my foot in expecting it to be cold still…. But it is surprisingly warm. I walk in a little faster and slowly lay on my back forgetting that it isn't the bathtub and panicking and almost drowning myself in the process of trying to get back up. Shou comes over and tips me back up so that I am on my feet again. I look over at him and blush. "So you haven't quite learned how to float yet," He chuckles at me.

I reach over and punch him in the arm….. Probably hardly hurting him, "Hmmm, I believe you may need a punishment now,"

"A-a-a p-p-punishment," I stutter out, "W-w-what kind of punishment,"

Shou just looks at me with his secret smile… It almost looks kind of evil now. He walks closer to me and says, "Now, what kind of punishment should I give you, Hmmm, I know I'll let you chose a number between one and three,"

I look over at him and blush "W-w-what kind of p-p-p-punishment are we talking are you talking about here?" I ask blushing.

"It depends on the number you choose, you'll pick your own punishment… But you won't know what it is till you get punished,"

"Oh alright, I'll chose the number two, I guess," I reply.

Shou gives a little smirk and says "Very well,"

I look over at him and slowly turn around and go a little closer to shore and sit in the water. Shou comes over and sits beside me. I swish my hand through the water for a little while when Shou startles me and says "Seems the youkai still follow you around," He swishes his hand through the air and makes them all disappear.

"Yeah, I've kinda gotten used to them but they are still very annoying, they even started tripping me and stuff," I reply.

"If I remember correctly your birthday is tomorrow, right," He asks looking over at me,

"Yeah, I turn sixteen tomorrow, but my one wish has already come true,"

"Oh and what was that," He asks, curious

"For you to come back for me,"

Shou doesn't say anything here just looks at me and smiles, a genuine smile this time. He reaches out and takes my hand.

I look over at him about to ask him a question when he suggests "Let's go back to the cave it seems I have some stuff to explain to you, that you'll need to know by tomorrow at the latest it has some things to do with you turning sixteen tomorrow, plus we'll have to go see your parent as I assume I am going to have to ask your dad to marry you and I want to be married as soon as possible, so that it'll be a hell of a lot easier to protect you from the youkai that are going to come,"


End file.
